Prudence Reid
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Prudence Reid| jname=しんちょう| tmname=Shinchō | slogan=no | image=Prudence_Reid.png| size=100px | caption=Prudence | age=yes | years=30's (as of debut) | birthday= April 7th | gender=Female | eye=Blue | hometown=Eden Town | region=Hora | relatives=Jason Reid Nelson Jones| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Aroma Lady| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=Darknesslover5000's Stories| roundnum=Snivy I choose you! | roundname=Snivy I choose you!}} Prudence Reid (しんちょう Shinchō), commonly called Prue, is the mother of Jason Reid and daughter of Nelson Jones. Appearance Prudence is a young woman with pale skin, and a surprisingly large bust. She has light brown hair, tied up in the back similarly to a bun, with green eyes and a gentle face. Prudence's attire is generally clothing seen as very feminine, wearing dressed often in a colour of light green that match her eyes, with brown shoes and light green earrings. She also wears thin-rimmed glasses, and is often stated to resemble her mother far more than her father. Personality Prue is a kind women and a responsible mother. She cares for Jason a lot, but was more than happy to allow him to start his Pokémon Journey, as she knew he;d be just fine. She is known around Eden Town as she hosts yearly fetivals and such, and is on good terms with Professor Changi. While not a trainer anymore, she still has her Pokémon and is more than happy to accept battle challenges. History Prudence Reid is the daughter of Nelson Jones and the mother of Jason Reid. She was born in Blackthorn City in the Johto Region, when her father and mother were still living in the Kanto-Johto section of the main Pokémon Continent. She got an Eevee from a man named Bill in Goldenrod, but she never did compete in the Johto League. When she was 11, her parents moved to the Hora Region, where she started her journey, competing in Pokémon Contests. She caught many Pokémon and her Eevee evolved into a Leafeon. After winning five ribbons, she competed in, and won, the Hora Region Grand Festival. Later in her life, she met Jason's father and married him, bearing her child Jason. After her father left, he gave her his Charizard to give to Jason when he grew older. Synopsis In the Games Prudence debuted namelessly in the first Generation of Pokémon Games, Pokémon Red and Green and their remakes. This mother is the mother of Red or Leaf. In Generation I and FireRed and LeafGreen, at beginning of the games she will inform the player that Professor Oak wants to see the player. After that, she will heal the player's Pokémon when talked to. This same mother also appears in Generation II and HeartGold and SoulSilver, telling the player how worried she is about Red, her son, but also how proud she is of him. She makes her next appearance in Gold, Silver, Crystal, and their remakes. This mother is the mother of Ethan, Kris or Lyra. In Generation II and HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player's mother informs them that the Pokégear has returned from the repair shop. In Generation II, she then helps set the day of the week. She will save the player's money, so that a quarter of the money won from each battle is automatically sent to her, and money can be deposited and withdrawn from her. She occasionally buys decorationsGSC, or Damage-reducing berriesHGSS or other items (listed below) with the player's money, then apologizes for spending the money she is saving. Her cooking specialty is the Cinnabar Volcano Burger. Once again, she appears in the next generation of games, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. This mother is the mother of Brendan or May. In Generation III, the player's mother helps the player move in, and instructs them to set the time on the clock upstairs. When the player comes back downstairs, she will say that the player's Father is on TV; however, the player just missed him. When the player defeats Norman, she will give an Amulet Coin as a reward. After the player has entered the Hall of Fame, a news report will be on TV. It will announce that a Pokémon is roaming the Hoenn region, which will be either Latias, Latios, or it will not distinguish which of the eon duo is the roamingE. In Emerald, the player's mother will ask if the news report was either about a red creature (Latias) or a blue creature (Latios). The one chosen will then roam Hoenn. In Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, she appears again, this time named. Johanna is the mother of Lucas or Dawn. In Generation IV, the player's mother takes on an active lifestyle, competing in Pokémon Super Contests in Hearthome City at times. She gives the player a tuxedo or a dress when they meet at the Super Contest Hall. She also gives the player a Journal at the beginning of the game. In Black and White, she makes yet another appearance. This mother is the mother of Touya or Touko. She lives in Nuvema Town. On the wiki In her appearances on the Wiki, she has a lifestyle similar to Joahana. While holding down the fort at home, she has an active lifestyle, hosting many festivals in Eden Town, and often venturing out of the town to run errands or just go for walks. She is on good terms with everyone in the town. Like the mothers of the player characters, her husband has yet to be seen. Her appearances on the Wiki are listed as follows: *Snivy, I choose you! *Trouble at the Day Care! (mentioned only) Pokémon Unlike her son, Prudence is noted to specialise in one specific type of Pokémon. As an Aroma Lady, Prudence is a Grass-type Pokémon Specialist, and therefore, all of her Pokémon, with a few exceptions, are of the Grass-type. On Hand